The best present
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Kuroko tente d'offrir un beau cadeau à Murasakibara pour son anniversaire… Rated M pour une raison ! One-shot.


**The best present, Serene Melodies**

_Hello, me voilà encore avec une traduction finie depuis... Un bail. Je l'avais oubliée, et vu le manque de succès du MayuKuro (normal, sur le fandom français, je suppose) j'ai décidé de la poster maintenant. Bonne lecture !_

_(L'image de cover n'est pas à moi, ni l'histoire, si l'auteur me signifie son refus, je retirerai aussitôt cette traduction)_

* * *

Murasakibara ne se souciait pas vraiment de ses anniversaires. Le 9 Octobre était juste comme ça, une date qui n'avait pas une signification importante. Rien de spécial à son sujet. La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment était un gâteau, mais c'était ce à quoi s'attendre. Tout le monde savait déjà à quel point il aimait mange, surtout des sucreries. Malgré cela, les filles étaient en général trop effrayées pour lui donner quoi que ce soit, cette année n'était pas différente. Apparemment quelque chose avec sa taille les repoussaient juste toutes. Il haussa les épaules. Ça lui allait.

Il soupira. L'école était finie à l'heure prévue, juste comme les autres jours. Et comme d'habitude, il avait trainé dans le lycée sans rien faire de particulier jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. Il marcha finalement vers son casier, l'ouvrit, attrapa son sac, et se dirigea vers sa maison.

Son sac était un peu plus lourd que d'habitude. Akashi lui avait donné une boîte d'assortiment de chocolats (comme attendu). Kise avait fait un détour pour lui acheter une carte cadeau dans sa pâtisserie favorite, ce qui était bien. Ah. Aomine lui avait une boîte de préservatifs, le pervers. Et Midorima lui avait donné une bougie à la senteur vanille. La chose amusante avec ça est qu'il aurait était irrité s'il n'aimait pas autant l'odeur de la vanille. C'était l'odeur qui semblait toujours entourer un certain garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Ses amis étaient si bizarres. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il achèterait un gâteau avec le cadeau de Kise… Mais manger seul était si…

Solitaire.

Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idiotie. Il se sentait stupide. Ce n'était pas comme si ça aurait été mieux s'il était avec sa 'famille' puisqu'il vivait seul de son propre choix.

Les anniversaires étaient si inintéressants.

_Vrrrt. Vrrrt._

« Bonjour ? » Demanda t-il. Sachant déjà qui c'était, son humeur s'allégea à la seconde même. C'était un appel téléphonique, ce qui voulait dire que cela pouvait seulement être Kuroko. Il sourit largement.

_« Bonjour, Murasakibara-kun. Viendras… Viendras-tu chez moi aujourd'hui ? Après que tu aies fais tes devoirs et les choses comme ça… »_

« Je ne pense pas les faire, mais bien sûr. A quelle heure ? »

«_Um… Dans un petit moment ? »_

Il fit un son montrant son amusement. « D'accord. Je serai là dans cinq minutes. »

_« C'est trop tôt… Mais d'accord… » click._

Murasakibara rit. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était en quelque sorte amusant que Kuroko soit vieux jeu comme ça. Quand quelque chose était important, le garçon n'utilisait jamais de messages. Ce qui était bon pour lui, parce que ça lui permettait d'entendre cette calme, honnête, et pourtant adorable voix.

Il marchait aussi lentement qu'il pouvait mais ses longues enjambées l'emmenaient facilement et assez rapidement chez Kuroko. Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la sonnette quand il entendit un fort bruit métallique et un cri.

« Oï, Kuro-chin ! » Appela t-il, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il tourna violemment la poignée de la porte, seulement pour réaliser un peu plus tard qu'elle n'avait pas été verrouillée, la sortant accidentellement de sa place dans la porte.

« Oops », marmonna t-il, ouvrant la porte et se courbant pour entrer. Il ré-enfonça la poignée qui tint à peine, paraissant pouvoir tomber à tout instant. Il devrait rembourser cela plus tard. « Oï, Kuro-chin ! »

« Tu es déjà là ? Oh Dieu… »

Murasakibara suivit le son de sa voix jusqu'à la cuisine. La vue qui l'attendait, cependant, était juste…

Sa bouche devint sèche tandis que son sac glissait de ses doigts et tombait lourdement au sol, rendu complètement et totalement silencieux.

_[ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE LIRE SI VOUS ETES DERANGES PAR DU SMUT JE SUIS SERIEUSE, JE VOUS AI PREVENUS !]_

Kuroko était couvert des pieds à la tête par ce qui semblait être de la chantilly, avec un gâteau derrière lui qui était complètement sec et sans glaçage. Il était assis sur le sol, semblant étonné, les grands yeux bleus le regardant avec surprise et embarras tandis qu'il essuyait la crème sur ses joues avec sa main comme un petit chat. Un tablier rose le couvrait, la teinte de son visage commençant à y correspondre.

Le violet déglutit, réussissant difficilement à se contrôler.

« Ah Murasakibara-kun… ce que j'essayais de faire était… J'étais… un gâteau… d'anniversaire… » Kuroko baissa le regard, jouant nerveusement avec le tablier. Puis il sembla remarquer que le tablier était très… _féminin_. « Oh ! C-c'est celui de ma mère, pas le mien ou quoi que ce soit… »

« C'était supposé être un gâteau pour moi ? » demanda Murasakibara calmement, marchant vers le délicieux bordel.

« O-oui… Parce que c'est ton anniversaire… Et je sais que tu aimes les gâteaux… mais peut être que tu en as déjà eu beaucoup… » dit lentement Kuroko, mordillant sa lèvre.

« Kuro-chin », Murasakibara sourit largement. « Tu es mignon. »

« D-de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je suis un homme… Je ne suis pas mignon, » dit Kuroko, devenant encore plus rouge.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se pencha et embrassa le haut de la tête bleu ciel, léchant un peu de crème. Pas trop sucrée, pas trop crémeuse… juste parfaite. Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son front où il l'embrassa à nouveau. Vers son nez, traversant ses joues, Murasakibara s'arrêta juste à côté de ses lèvres.

La voix de Kuroko n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'aide à te nettoyer », répondit-il à la question d'un ton neutre, entourant avec précaution le visage de Kuroko de ses grandes mains. « Tu as bon goût. »

« Mura- »

Il le coupa efficacement en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Kuroko, approfondissant le baiser en forçant ses lèvres à s'ouvrir. Sa langue toucha celle de Kuroko, les emmêlant ensemble tandis que Murasakibara le rapprochait. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir tous ces milkshakes à la vanille que Kuroko buvait si souvent en suçant sa langue. Il pressa plus durement, plus vite, probablement sortant le garçon de sa 'zone de confort'. Assez rapidement, Kuroko le repoussa, un fon trait de salive les connectant durant une brève seconde avant qu'il ne mette sa main sur ses lèvres avec stupeur.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que tu es mignon. Et tu as bon goût. Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire ? »

« Je suis un homme cependant… »

« Kuro-chin… Tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ce que je veux ? »

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda Kuroko, paraissant confus.

« Evidemment… Je te veux… Me demandes-tu vraiment ça ? » Il sourit, le poussant rapidement au sol. Kuroko le regarda de ces yeux innocents, lui donnant envie de l'embrasser encore et encore et encore. « C'est la plus vieille phrase toute faite, tu sais ? »

« Donc en réalité tu ne me veux pas… ? »

Il soupira. « Kuro-chin… Pourquoi es-tu si ignorant ? »

Murasakibara l'emprisonna contre le sol avec son corps bien plus grand et frotta sa main contre l'érection de Kuroko, difficilement cachée par le fin tissu du short de basket.

« Mura-kun… » Les bras de Kuroko vinrent entourer sa poitrine et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans son dos.

« Heh… Tu raccourcis mon nom comme ça ? » murmura t-il, sentant le sexe de Kuroko durcir contre sa paume. De son autre main, il enleva rapidement le tablier et le t-shirt de Kuroko, se baissant aussitôt pour sucer ces tétons roses, rebondis et délectables. Il réussit à enlever son propre haut et son pantalon dans le processus.

« Ha…ha… Mura-kun… » haleta Kuroko, ses yeux se voilant.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Mais si tu le sais » Murasakibara, se sentant sadique, agrippa l'excitation de Kuroko plus fermement, baissant son caleçon pour pomper son érection. Les hanches du plus petit garçon se haussèrent et il se tordit de plaisir tandis que Murasakibara le touchait finalement sans obstacle.

« S'il te plaît laisse… laisse… moi… jouir… »

Le violet se figea une seconde à la demande. Puis il sourit, regardant le profond rougissement sur le visage de Kuroko. « Bien sûr. »

Mais tout d'abord, il retourna Kuroko.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu es embarrassé, non ? Comme ça tu n'auras pas à me regarder », murmura Murasakibara. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge.

Oh, c'est vrai.

S'en souvenant soudainement, il attrapa la boîte de préservatifs dans son sac (pour une fois il fut reconnaissant de la perversité d'Aomine, ce qui était plutôt horrifiant) et en sortit rapidement un, le déchirant et le plaçant sur lui-même assez facilement. Et pour le lubrifiant… Il prit un peu de la crème qui était étalée un peu partout sur le corps de Kuroko, en remplissant sa main.

« Maintenant, Kuro-chin… Je vais te faire te sentir bien, d'accord ? Cela peut être étrange au début mais tu t'y habitueras. Fais moi confiance. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il couvrit l'entrée du Kuroko de crème et lécha la petit trou plissé, faisant glisser sa langue autour.

_« Mura-kun ! »_

« Délicieux… » dit-il doucement avant d'enfoncer sa langue à l'intérieur aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

« Nnnnghhh… » gémit Kuroko, ses jambes commençant à trembler.

Murasakibara lapa la crème, en ajoutant continuellement jusqu'à ce que Kuroko soit un peu plus détendu. Il glissa lors un long doigt en Kuroko qui cria quand il heurta le paquet de nerfs du premier coup.

« Kuro-chin… » Haleta t-il, trouvant difficile de ne pas jouir simplement de la présence de Kuroko dans ses bras.

« Je vais jouir… ! »

« Alors jouis…Je ferai juste en sorte que cela arrive plus d'une fois, parce que tu jouiras aussi en même temps que moi », chuchota Murasakibara en ajoutant un autre doigt pour étirer Kuroko, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. « Tu es si serré… putain… »

« Son autre main vint à nouveau autour de la queue de Kuroko et il le pompa brutalement, frottant son puce contre la fente.

« Ahhhhhh ! »

Kuroko trembla violemment en jouissant dans la grande main, frissonnant et transpirant.

Un troisième doigt s'introduisit à l'aide de beaucoup de crème, et Kuroko cria à nouveau.

« Mura-kun, je n'en peux plus… »

Ce fut à cet instant que Murasakibara remplaça ses doigts avec sa queue.

« Chaud… C'est chaud… »

Il s'enfonça lentement, pressant ses bourses profondément contre le cul de Kuroko, frappant ce doux endroit, faisant haleter Kuroko de plaisir. Nom de Dieu, ce garçon était _étroit_.

« Kuro-chin… Tu es incroyable… »

« Je me sens… Plein… »

Murasakibara commença à s'enfoncer plus rapidement, masturbant le sexe de Kuroko tout du long.

« Je ne peux pas en supporter plus », haleta t-il, se penchant au-dessus de Kuroko.

« P-pas plus que je ne le peux… »

« Unnghhhh, je vais jouir… »

« Mura-kun ! »

[~*~]

Au final, Murasakibara avait joui dans le préservatif, et seul le sperme de Kuroko avait fait des tâches, à son grand embarras. Kuroko reposait dans ses bras, les deux étant toujours nus, trop paresseux pour se lever et se rhabiller. Murasakibara était si grand comparé à lui qu'il pouvait parfaitement recouvrir le corps fin de Kuroko.

« Ça fait mal, Murasakibara-kun. »

« Tu ne m'appelles plus par un surnom ? »

« C'est… c'est juste parce que c'est trop long, parfois… » La main de Kuroko vint cacher son rougissement mais Murasakibara l'écarta, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Donc tu m'appelleras ainsi seulement quand nous coucherons ensemble ? »

Kuroko semblait vouloir s'enfuir. « N-non… ? »

« Est-ce une question ? »

« Non… »

« D'accord, alors appelle-moi de la même manière que tout à l'heure. »

« M-Mura-kun… »

« Bien… Et je suis désolé si c'est douloureux. J'ai entendu dire que ça l'était… Pour le soumis… »

« Je ne peux même pas me lever. »

« Pas plus que je ne le peux, Kuro-chin », soupira Murasakibara. « Ne, Kuro-chin, pourquoi me préparais-tu un gâteau ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire. »

« C'est la seule raison ? N'est ce pas aussi parce que tu m'aimes ? » Murasakibara le regardait droit dans les yeux, sa voix légère mais ses yeux montrant qu'il voulait réellement connaître sa réponse.

« P-peut-être… »

Il sourit largement. Pour le moment, c'était probablement le mieux qu'il pouvait obtenir. Mais il réussirait à faire dire la vérité à Kuroko un jour.

* * *

_Bon, je n'ai pas relu, comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes !_

_Reviews, please ? _


End file.
